Were All in This Together
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: Sequel to Someday My Prince Will Come. What happens during the summer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chris, Madison, and Shawna were getting ready for their big trip to Atlantic City for nationals.

"Smile" Madison said while getting a goofy picture of Shawna and Chris

"You guys ready" Mrs. Corradino said

The three nodded and got in the car. Ashley and Michael followed and got in. Chris helped Shawna get Michael into his car seat. Michael kissed Shawna and smiled. Shawna looked at Chris like he was nuts

"So Shawna how was California" Ashley said

"It was fun, working with Quest was fun but I really missed you guys, my second family" Shawna said

"Aw" Madison said while hugging her and getting a picture

"Mad don't hurt her she's are chance of winning" Chris said

At the hotel they got checked in and looked around. Kendall and the boys were rehearsing their songs and saw Shawna and the group.

"So after you guys are done you want to come rehearse" Logan said

"Logan are you serious" Madison asked

"Yes he is" James said

"And let alone we have to work on are hip hop international routine too" Shawna said

Later on in the day the group was getting ready to practice their dances with Big Time Rush

"So what's the song order" Madison asked

"We were thinking, Famous, City is Ours, Any Kind of Guy, This is Our Someday, Boyfriend, Superstar, and close with If I Ruled the World" James said

"But first we have a surprise for you guys" Kendall said

"What could that be" Shawna said

"Well… you guys are opening up for us" Logan said

"Really Vinny said

"Ya you guys really deserve this" James said

"Ya and we those people could be the first to see are hip hop international performance" Michael said

"He's right it could be a good idea because when is this" Vinny asked

"Like the day before you guys leave for hip hop international" Kendall said

"So this wouldn't be bad" Chris said

"true" Shawna said

"So you guys still in" James asked

"Yes" the group said

Later on in the day the soloist were getting ready. Shawna and Chris were warming up and going over their solos with Geo. Shawna was waiting for her solo and looking nervous. Chris gave her a shoulder massage and looked at her

"I'm scared" Shawna said

"Don't worry sweet pea" Chris said

"Really"

"Ya and I know so"

Shawna went backstage and got ready. Chris and Madison watched her move with grace. Chris caught her as she ran off stage.

"Good job" Madison said

"Thanks" Shawna said

"Break a leg" Michael said to Chris

Chris smiled and went on stage. Later on that day Shawna and Chris were going over their duo.

"You think this is good" Shawna asked Geo

"Ya it is" Geo said

Shawna and Chris looked at Madison and Trinity rehearsing. After the day's events the group was working with Big Time Rush.

"You guys tired yet" Kendall asked

"Sort of" Madison said

"You didn't have that many numbers to do today" Chris said from the floor.

"Ya Mad you have it easy" Shawna said while getting up

"So" Madison said

The next day after the competition they were waiting to see the results for the previous day.

"So how did you guys do" Ashley asked

"Good we placed first for are duo and tied for second on solo" Chris sadi

"And trio got third plus honorable mention" Madison said

"Ya now at least we can relax" Shawna said

"True to that" Vinny said

After the awards the group went back to the hotel to relax.

AN1: Well here is the sequel to someday my prince will come

AN2: Sorry if it seemed rushed I just wanted to get this up

AN3: The updates on this one will be more frequent

AN4: Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the hotel there were all types of stuff going on.

"Ok so why are we working out" Jason said

"Because you're all scrawny, two it gives Chris, Shawna, Kendall, and Ashley time to bond together" Madison said

"Oh" Nick Mara said

"Ya we all need it" Mikey said

"Coming from the person who works out more than we all do" Jared said

"Ya so you shouldn't the one taking" Jason said

At the pool Shawna, Chris, Kendall, and Ashley were relaxing the old fashion way.

"This nice no little ones driving us nuts" Shawna said

"Yes it is" Ashley said

Chris came out of the pool and slipped on a wet spot and hit his head. Shawna and Ashley got up shocked. Shawna got down and helped him while Ashley ran and got help.

"Chris I hope your ok" Shawna said worried

"What happened" Geo asked

"Chris was just getting out of the pool and he slipped and fell" Shawna said

"Well we need to get him to a hospital, Shawna, you and Ashley go tell the others, and I'll be at the hospital ok" Geo said

Shawna and Ashley nodded and went to the others. Shawna found her brother with the group of friends

"Hey sis what's up" Kendall said

"Chris is going to the hospital so" Shawna said

"What why" Jared said

"He fell and hit his head"

"Ok and what" John said

"We need to go now that's what" Tristan said

"Finally the young one has a brain" Shawna yelled

The group of friends went, and waited. Ashley saw Madison with the others

"Hey where is Shawna and Chris" Madison asked

"Shawna is getting the others, Chris hospital" Ashley said

"What did that nitwit do this time" Jason said

"He fell on the cement, and hit his head, that's what he did" she said

"Well lets go" Louis said

At the hospital it was very tense. Shawna was pacing around while Madison and Kendall were comforting Michael.

"How is he" Jason asked

"He's awake and alert, but he can't move his neck" the doctor said

"So does that mean anything" Vinny asked

"Ya he has to be on bed rest for the rest of the week" Logan said

Shawna took Michael and went and saw Chris. Michael smiled at his big brother.

"Okay Corradino this is the second time I have seen you in the hospital" Shawna said while sitting down

"I know and I promise it will be the last" Chris said

"Can we get that in writing or something" Ashley said

"Ya I know he's been to the hospital more times than Mikey has been in detention" Madison said

"Which is" Shawna said

"Twelve, but that was due to the fact are dad made him try football and soccer all before dance, and gymnastics" Ashley said

"Wow Corradino I've only been to the hospital three times and that was due to fact Kendall cut my finger when we were cooking dinner and I sprained my ankle and wrist once" Shawna said

"Wow Kendall never knew you were that mean" Carlos said

"Ya I'm not that mean" Kendall said

The next day Shawna and Chris stuck in the hotel room bored.

"Ok bed rest is so boring" Chris said to

"It's for the best, and clearly I'm not having fun either" Shawna said

"What is everyone else doing?"

"Well since you fell were staying away from the pool, arcade, I don't know" Shawna said while sitting on the bed and logging on to her laptop

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking skype"

"You sure"

"Ya, one it will keep us both entertained, and two, I haven't worked this thing since I got it"

"Ok is with who"

"My friends from back home"

"Ok"

Shawna logged onto skype and saw her friends Kyle and Emily online. She clicked Emily and smiled

E- Hey Shawna

S- Hey I miss all you guys

E- So do we who is the guy

S- My amazing boyfriend

E- He's cute

S- I know

E- So how is life over there?

S- Fun right now were at nationals but we have a day off and dodo brain over here had to go hurt himself so im on babysitting duty

C- Hey it wasn't my fault

S- You keep telling yourself that Chris

E- So anything else happening this summer

S- Yes we as in Chris and I and a bunch of my friends get to perform with my brothers band, then its off to Vegas for hip hop internationals, then off to California to work with Quest Crew

E- You guys are going to HHI

S- Ya are you guys

E- Ya and we can't wait to see you guys

C- Whose we

S- Let me guess Jared Adam Tristan and the rest of the guys

E- Nope the whole dance company were staying at the hotel HHI is taking place at since we are at are national competition and we have groups competing their too

S- I can't wait to see you guys wait is that Zack

E- Ya you want to talk to him

S- Ya

Z- Hey Shawnabear

S- Hey Zackiepoo

C- Do I want to know what that was all about

Z- We dated

S – And those nicknames just stuck

C- Ok and I thought are nicknames were wired

E- What are they

S- Sweet pea and butterblossem

E- Wow you are right they are wired

S- Told you

Chris saw Alex jump on the bed and smiled

Z- Who is that

C- This is Alex one of are best friends little brother

E- Aww he is so cute

S- Ya I know there is times where I want to kidnap him and Chris where is Michael I thought we were on babysitting duty

C- Sleeping

S- That kid can sleep all day

M- Hi guys

E- Shawna who is that adorable thing

C- This adorable thing is my brother

Z- Aww he looks like you Chris

C- I know we get that a lot

S- you should see Alex's older brothers

E- They look alike

S- Ya and their not even twins

C- Here is a picture

Z&E – Whoa they do

S- Ya and Alex and his little brother are the odd ones

Z- Well I gotta go Shawna you have the same number right

S- Yes

E- Ya I gotta go to I'll call you later

S- Ok bye you guys

After Shawna shut her laptop Shawna saw Chris and Alex passed out on the floor sleeping. Shawna and Michael laughing knowing that the group of friends is in for it

AN1: Well that was a long one

AN2: What happened to Chris really happened to one of the boys Thomas to be exact

AN3: Zack and Emily are friends of mine at dance and Emily is my best friend, Zack is in my dance class

AN4: Next chapter will be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days after nationals, the group was getting ready, one of the biggest show of their lives, two they were leaving for hip hop internationals. Chris and Shawna were waiting for their parents, Madison, and Michael outside, when they started making a Youtube video of them.

Hey guys its Shawna here and we meaning me Chris, Vinny, Madison Nick Rubiano, Michael,Tristan, and John were asked to perform with big time rush which my brother is a part of what Chris Shawna said

Were opening up for big time rush to Chris said happy

Ya so I don't when this video will be up because tonight we leave for Vegas for hip hop internationals, and it is a five hour flight, and somehow we still have energy, because we just got back from nationals which the whole studio did good as a whole Chris and I got first in are division Chris and I tied for second on solos oh just look in the description box for the info and stuff so ya bye you guys Shawna said as she shut the camera off

Chris looked at her and smiled

So who are we waiting for Shawna said

Ashley, Michael should be here in a second, and then Madison and his brothers Chris said while getting a goofy picture of Shawna

Ok I'm ready Ashley said

Ok now it's just Michael and Madison Shawna said

Were here Madison said

Now we can go Chris said

Does everyone have their stuff since after the show were flying to Vegas Mrs. Corradino said while the kids nodded

Ok I'm sleeping on the plane no matter what Shawna said

Amen to that Michael said while getting in

Ya I'm surprised none of you guys have died of exhaustion Ashley said

Ya same here sis Chris said

In the car the kids were crazy.

"Shawna smile" Michael said as he got a funny pic

"Hey you guys remember this song" Nick said

"Yes we do" Chris said

Ashley turned up the song so Shawna, Madison, Chris were screaming Justin Biber songs. Nick Rubiano pulled out his video camera and started recording

**You know you love me, I know you care**  
><strong>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<strong>  
><strong>You are my love, you are my heart<strong>  
><strong>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<strong>

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'**  
><strong>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<strong>  
><strong>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes<strong>  
><strong>My first love broke my heart for the first time<strong>

**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, no<strong>  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<strong>  
><strong>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<strong>

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, no<strong>  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<strong>  
><strong>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<strong>

**For you, I would have done whatever**  
><strong>And I just can't believe we're here together<strong>  
><strong>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you<strong>  
><strong>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<strong>

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**  
><strong>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<strong>  
><strong>I'm goin' down, down, down, down<strong>  
><strong>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<strong>

**And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, no<strong>  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<strong>  
><strong>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<strong>

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, no<strong>  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<strong>  
><strong>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<strong>

**When I was 13, I had my first love**  
><strong>There was nobody that compared to my baby<strong>  
><strong>And nobody came between us who could ever come above<strong>  
><strong>She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck<strong>  
><strong>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks<strong>

**She made my heart pound**  
><strong>I skip a beat when I see her in the street<strong>  
><strong>And at school on the playground<strong>  
><strong>But I really wanna see her on a weekend<strong>  
><strong>She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'<strong>  
><strong>And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'<strong>

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, no<strong>  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<strong>  
><strong>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<strong>

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, no<strong>  
><strong>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<strong>  
><strong>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<strong>

**I'm all gone**  
><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm all gone<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm all gone<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<strong>  
><strong>I'm gone<strong>

Michael ,John, Tristan were listening to a funny joke Vinny was telling.

**A married couple went to he hospital to have their baby delivered. Upon their arrival, the doctor said he had invented a new machine that would transfer a portion of the mother's labour pain to the father.**

**He asked if they were willing to try it out. They were both very much in favour of it. The doctor set the pain transfer dial to 10% for starters, explaining that even 10% was probably more pain than the father had ever experienced before.**

**But as the labour progressed, the husband felt fine and asked the doctor to go ahead and bump it up a notch. The doctor then adjusted the machine to 20% pain transfer. The husband was still feeling fine. **

**The doctor checked the husband's blood pressure and was amazed at how well he was doing. At this point they decided to try for 50%.**

**The husband continued to feel quite well. Since it was obviously helping out his wife considerably, the husband encouraged the doctor to transfer ALL the pain to him. **

**The wife delivered a healthy baby with virtually no pain.**

**She and her husband were ecstatic. **

Michael was laughing so hard he was about ready to pee his pants. John just started laughing, where as Tristan looked confused.

Were here kids Mrs. Corradino said

Shawna got out and ran to find Kendall while the other boys were looking on the stage

Chris your girlfriend is something else Madison said

She's my neighbor what you expect Chris said

True Michael said

Shawna appeared with Kendall and smiled

So you guys ready to do this he said

Yes they all said

They followed Kendall on to the stage

So this where all the magic happens Kendall said

And so I take it we have to do a sound check Shawna said

How do you know this Tristan said

Well I got to perform with Quest once before i moved Shawna said

That's my baby sister Kendall said

Shawna smiled and went to get ready. Later on in the day the group was getting ready.

"You scared" Madison said

"Maybe" Chris said

"Little" Tristan

"Ya" Nick said

"Come on you guys we can do this, were not just those little kids from Englishtown New Jersey anymore, were on are way to the big time, so what now do we just give up, or go big time" Shawna said

"Big time" Vinny said

"Big time" Michael said

"Chris you ready to do are duo" Shawna said

"Yes I am" Chris said while smiling while getting ready for the number

"You guys ready to rock, but first we have a special dance crew who has a family in the crew give it up for the Icon Beats"

Shawna and Chris walked on stage and got ready for their duo. After a short break the group went and got ready.

"You guys look worn out" James said

"Ya but it is worth it" Michael said

"Kendall I don't know how your sister does this" Logan said astonished

"I don't know either she's just wow" Kendall said

Shawna Chris, Vinny, Madison Nick Rubiano, Michael, Tristan and John went and got ready.

"So you guys maybe wondering who these amazing people are, well the girl is my amazing baby sister Shawna and I will let her introduce you to the rest of the people" Kendall said while hugging Shawna

Shawna took the mic and sighed

"Hi I'm Shawna and I'm sadly Kendall's little sister and I'm with a crew called Icon Beats, we have the most amazing kids on this team first we have Madison Alamia, the voice and leader of the group, next we have the oldest guy in are crew Vinny Castronovo, Next we have two amazing brothers Nick and Tristan Rubiano, now we have two amazing ids Michael Anderson and John D'nofrio, now I saved the best for last, he has been through so much and he is my amazing boyfriend, Chris Corradino" Shawna said before Chris kissed her and the crowd applauded

After the show the meet and greet went fine.

"Shawna you were great with the guys" a kid said

"Why thanks" Shawna said

"Guys we have to go" Madison said

"Oh that's right" Tristan said while grabbing Nick and leaving

"Sorry Ken we have a flight to catch" Madison said while grabbing Michael and John

"It's ok" Kendall said

"I love you big bro" Shawna said before Chris pulled her away and grabbing Vinny

The group made it and the ride to the airport went smooth. Shawna and Chris were sleeping while Madison, Michael, and Vinny were texting their parents telling them that they were on thier way, and Nick, Tristan, and John were going over their routines Ipod.

"Were here" Mrs. Corradino said

"Mom are we really" Chris moaned

"Yes now come on" she said

The kids made it to the airport , and they grabbed thier stuff and sighed.

"You guys ready to do this" John said while grabbing is stuff

"No but we can do this" Shawna said

" I second what Shawna said" Chris said while his mom handed him his stuff

"I thrid that" Nick and Tristan said in unison

" I just want to get it over with" Madison said

"So do i" Michael said

"Why does it have to be so far away" Vinny moaned

"Guys we can do this, what if we don't get the top, we tired at least" Shawna said

"Guys shes right we can do this, first we jhust have to get there and we'll be good" Madison said

"I smell speech" Michael said

"Guys were no longer the little kids from Englishtown New Jersey" Shawna said

"And were on are way to the big leagues, so we cant give up now" Madison said

"So what is you guys give up or go big time" Shawna and Madison said in unison

"Big Time" Vinny said

"Big Time" Chris said while hugging Shawna

"Big Time" Nick and Tristan said in unison

"Big Time" John said

AN 1: This was the easiest to write because this was the first chapter I wrote for this story

AN2: Review and enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The kids got their tickets and saw that their flight was delayed. Shawna , Chris, and Madison sat on a bench and sighed

How long is are flight delayed John asked

Till five in the morning Chris said

But knowing airlines it could be awhile Shawna said

True so what do we do till then Michael said

Well I don't know about you but we are going to sleep Shawna said

Ya we are tired Chris said

Ya so I'm I Madison said

And were going to look for food nick and Tristan said

Later on the kids sighed at the fact their flight got delayed till three

More sleepy time Shawna Chris and Madison said unison

Ya it's for all of us Michael said

The kids sleep until eleven and looked around

Ok what now we caught up on sleep what we do now John asked

Go over the dance before we forget it Michael said

The group nodded as they finished eating. Shawna plugged her ipod into the wall and started the song. As they were dancing people stopped to watch them. After they were done they sighed and saw how much money people left,

"How much did we make" Madison asked

"248. 32 cents so that means we each get 31.04" Michael said

"Yay extra spending money" Vinny said

Shawna smiled as she saw the other boys.

"About time" Chris said

"Sorry Mikey over slept so" Nick said

"Well sorry" Mikey said

"It's ok, flight got delayed anyway" Shawna said

"Really so what did you guys do" Jason asked

"Sleep eat dance" Madison said

"Made a couple hundred" Michael said

"How" Joey asked

"Did are HHI routine" Chris said

"Really and everyone liked it" Julian said

"Ya" John said

"I'm very proud of all of you guys, have you guys got any sleep" Geo asked

"Yes, we did" Tristan said

"Good because we have a long flight ahead so does everyone know where their sitting"

"I'm between Chris and Ashley that's all I know" Shawna said

"And I'm between my two brothers" Nick Rubiano said

"Same here" Nick Mara said

Once on the plane the group got a group picture. Shawna and Chris were lucky that they were towards the front. Madison laughed that the fact the Asians were all in a row. Once they landed they couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

"Ok one of the worst flights ever" Jason said

"I second that" Madison moaned

"So do I" Shawna and Chris said in unison

At the hotel everyone ran to their rooms. And instently fell asleep. The next morning the group was in for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kids were at the venue looking around when they were needed for an interview

"This is Amanda Jones for dance plug TV and I'm here with the…" she said

"The Icon Dance Company" the kids said

"From" she said

"Englishtown New Jersey" Jason said

"So I see we only have one girl" she said

"Yes and she is a very and extremely talented one too" Vinny said

"So what do you guys expect to get out of hip hop internationals?"

"Probably the chance just to see how dance crews from around the world do hip hop because I'll admit working with an all Asian crew is way different from working with these guys because of the dynamics and these guys are playful where as Quest Crew is more to the point and they show off everyone's personality's" Shawna said

"That is great so everyone is wondering how old are you since you guys all look young"

"Let's say were all between the ages of 9-14" Tristan said

"Wow good luck you guys"

After the interview Chris, Shawna, Ashley, Kendall, Madison, Michael, Nick and Tristan went to explore the hotel before they had to meet the rest of the group for dinner.

"No way are hotel has a bowling alley" Michael said

"You guys want to play a game" Madison said

"Sure if you guys are ready to get beat" Ashley said

"Ok Chris, Shawna, Madison, and Tristan on one team, and Ashley, Michael, Nick, and I on the other" Kendall said

After the game Shawna was being carried to the room by Madison.

"That was fun" Chris said

"Ya it was" Shawna said

"Why does Geo makes wear something nice" Tristan said

"I don't know but you look nice" Nick Mara said

"I hate this" Chris said softly

"I think you look nice" Shawna said while fixing his tie

"Ya you do" Ashley said

"Now I look horrible" Shawna said while putting on her heals

"No you don't you look" Chris said

"Hott" Madison said

"Why thank you Mad" Chris said

At the table the group was talking when they heard Geo say something.

"Guys I am so proud of you tomorrow I want you guys to give it your all, so junior division is first then varsity, then megacrew any questions" he asked as Shawna raised her hand

"Yes what do we do if we die of exhaustion" Shawna said

"Then we deal with that when we get there"

After dinner Shawna and Chris were hanging out with Emily, Zack, Jared, and Falisha.

"Wow seeing him in person he is cute" Emily said

"I know he is" Shawna said while Chris hugged her

"Who's these two" Chris asked

"These two are my friends, Jared who I grew up with and I introduced him to dance, and my old neighbor Falisha who took me to dance" Shawna said

"Let me guess boyfriend" Jared said

"Yes" Chris said

"You two are perfect" Falisha said

"We get that a lot" Shawna and Chris said in unison

"Well we better get going since we have a huge day tomorrow" Emily said

"Ya we do" Shawna said

"You guys will dominate everything" Zack said

"No you guys will" Chris said

"No you guys will we know it" Emily said

"Well we better get going Ashley is going to send out the search party soon" Shawna said

The two get back to the room and noticed they were the only two in the room and they turn on the radio

"Oh my gosh this song" Shawna said

"Ya remember are dance" Chris said

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**

**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**

**I'm sexy and I know it...**

**Check it out [x2]**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x4]**

**Do the wiggle man [x2]**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it**

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! **

Ashley and Kendall walk in and see them dancing.

"Christopher William Corradino" Ashley screamed

"Yes" Chris said

"What were you guys doing" she yelled

"Uh just going crazy" Chris said

"Shawna you were nuts" Kendall said

"I know but I grew up with you" Shawna said

"Bed now you two" Ashley said

Shawna and Chris go to bed and fall asleep. The next morning, the group of kids went down and ate breakfast.

"You guys ready" Nicolette said

"No" Jason said

"Come on guys we can do this" Shawna said

The group of guys couldn't wait till the afternoon

**AN1: Ok the Iconic Boyz do have a sexy dance to Sexy and I Know It **

**AN2: Yes, that is Chris's full name **

**AN3: You will be seeing that dance in near future **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The afternoon was total chaos for the groups. Shawna was getting ready for the junior performance.

"Very cute" Chris said

"Thanks I don't know why I was put into the juniors and varsity, and the megacrew I'm going to be tired" Shawna moaned

"Well you'll do good" Chris said while Jason got a picture

"Thanks and I think that is my cue to go" Shawna said

"Ya come on" Jason said

The juniors were getting ready backstage to go on stage.

"Ok whose nervous" Jason said as everyone rose their hand

They heard their name and went on stage. After the routine the others greeted them backstage

"You guys did great" John said

"Thanks" Jason said

"So you ready" Chris said

"Ya just got to get changed then do an interview, then I'll be ready" Shawna said

"Ok" Madison said

The juniors got ready to do the interview

"So who I'm I here with" the interviewer said

"The Iconic Juniors" Jason said

"So how did you guys do " he asked

"We placed third and so we make it to the finals and we are deathly scared to do it" Shawna said

"So how does it feel being the only girl in the crew"

"Well I think its cool because not only I'm I the one on the crew but out of everyone I'm the only girl that competes with these guys and they are like my family so its fun to be around these guys"

After the interview Shawna got changed and went to the guys

"Ready" John said

"Ya" Shawna said

Chris smiled at her and smiled. After the dance the group came and looked like they were ready to pass out

"Good job you guys" Ashley said

"Thanks sis" Chris moaned

"Now we wait till megacrew" Madison said

"So what's for dinner" Michael asked

"Uh anything we can find from other people I'm so sore" Shawna said

After the day's events Shawna and Chris were in their hotel room skyping with Shawna's friends Katie and Adam

K- So where are you guys

S- Vegas

A- Why

C- Hip Hop International

S- We did really well, we placed second for are age division, third for the juniors, and placed fourth for megacrew, so we move on to finals

K- Congrats

A – ya we have to go

Shawna logged off and looked at Chris and sighed.

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**

**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**

**I'm sexy and I know it...**

**Check it out [x2]**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x4]**

**Do the wiggle man [x2]**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it**

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! **

"Ok that was way better than yesterday's" Shawna said

"Ya it was" Chrus said

"Glad you guys are having fun" Ashley said

"How long were you guys their" Chris asked

"How enough to get a video" Kendall said

"You wouldn't" Shawna said

"Yes I would baby sister"

"If you do your baby picture is going all over the internet"

"Fine"

After that John, Shawna, Julian, Tristan, and Chris were out in the hall doing a random dance

"What are we doing" Tristan asked

"Were bored and we wanted to keep dancing" Shawna said

"So are we pulling a national" Chris said

"Yes we are" Julian said while Jade pressed play

**Get outta your mind, get outta your mind (what), get outta your mind (what)**

**Bump that shit, get outta your mind (what)**

**Get outta your mind (what), get outta your mind (what), get outta your mind (what)**

**Bump that shit, get outta your mind (what)**

"Where's Mad we want to do choreography we did at nationals" Chris said

"Right here" he said

"Want to do it" Shawna said

"What's the song" Julian asked

"Baby, we were bored at nationals, and we thought it would be cool to come up with some dance moves, and ya it is really good" Madison said as Shawna was getting the song ready.

**You know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

**You want my love, you want my heart**

**And we will never ever ever be apart**

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playing**

**We're just friends, what are you saying?**

**Say there's another and look right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

**And I was like...**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**For you I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we ain't together**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm going down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

**And I'm like**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**[Ludacris:]**

**Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,**

**There was nobody that compared to my baby**

**and nobody came between us or could ever come above**

**She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,**

**she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.**

**She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and**

**at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.**

**She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing**

**and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)**

**I'm gone **

Ashley and Kendall came and saw the kids asleep pigged pilled on the floor. Kendall picked up Shawna and set her on bed as did Ashley with Chris. The next morning everyone woke up and looked at each other, and knew they were in for the day


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The kids were down in the lobby and getting ready.

"Shawna you ok" Madison asked

"Ya just scared" Shawna said

"It's okay Shawna" Chris said

"Ya you guys will do great" John said

The juniors were getting ready. Chris could tell Shawna was getting scared.

"Go cool her down" John said

Chris went and calmed her down. The juniors went backstage and sighed.

"Scared" Jason asked

"Yes" Julian said

"Guys we have an excuse to be scared" Mikey said

"Ya he's right it is the finals and if were in the top three we go to worlds" Shawna said before going on stage

"So how did you guys do" Nick Mara asked

"Were going to worlds!" the group screamed

Everyone did a group hug and smiled as Ashley got a picture.

"Congrats baby sis" Kendall said

"Kendall you came" Shawna screamed

"Yes we did because were performing at the world finals, and we needed are background dancers" he said

"So does that mean in between classes and getting ready for the finals and the battles you want us to get ready" Madison said

"Who is competing in the battles" Logan asked

"Uh Chris, Madison, Mikey, Julian and I" Shawna said

"Oh it's the choreo you guys did before so" James said

"I like that idea" Chris said

"Now go out their and kick some but baby sis" Kendall said

"Will do big bro and Kendall" Shawna said

"What's up baby sister?"

"If you have to drag me around the hotel this is your entire fault"

"Yes baby sister"

Shawna went and got ready. After the varsity performance everyone was in the hotel room eating food.

"So how did you guys do" Emily asked

"Junior and varsity are going to worlds, and we get to perform at the finals" Madison said before taking a bite of food

"Shawna you should come back home and take a few classes" Zack said

"I know I want to but my whole summer I'm down in Cali with Quest and stuff" Shawna said while whipping something off of Chris's face

"What did I have on my face" Chris asked

"Uh nothing, but now your nose is bleeding" Nick Mara said

"Oh god" Chris said while running into the bathroom

"Remember Jared's big nose bleed at convention" Zack said

"Oh ya and blood got everywhere and we were slipping and sliding" Emily said

"Or that one time in the hotel at nationals Adam was chasing you, and you ran into the wall and blood was all over you and the wall" Shawna said to Zack

"That memory still haunts me" Zack said as Chris came out of the bathroom

"So you guys ready to get this show on the road" Jason asked

"Yes and guys don't worry you'll do fine" Emily said

"Ya you had only had one number I had three" Shawna said

"Ya and you don't want to irritate her" Madison said

"Why not" Jared asked

"Because I was sleeping and Chris and Madison were trying to wake me up and I took my pillow and whacked them out with since they were trying to wake me up" Shawna said

"And you still don't forgive us do you" Chris while walking out

"Nope" Shawna said while Julian got on her back

"Gez when was the last time she held a grudge" Jason asked

"When I accidentally changed her shampoo with glue" Zack said

"Ya and it didn't last long because it was wacky hair day at school so" Shawna said

"And they were dating" Emily said

The group went and got ready. Chris and Shawna held hands for the first time in forever.

"Aww" Emily said as she got a picture

"Ya they are the star couple at Icon" Michael said

"Well you and Nicole were before she came" Madison said

"That's true" Chris said

"Zack you are a weirdo I swear" Shawna said

"I know you still like me" Zack said

"Ya in your dreams buddy"

The group got ready to go on stage. After the routine the group looked at Emily and Zack

"So" Emily said

"Were going to worlds" Shawna screamed

"Congrats" Emily said while hugging her best friend

"Ya congrats baby sis" Kendall said before Shawna jumped into his arms as Ashley got a picture

"You guys did it" Geo said

"And we couldn't have done this without you" John said

"Ya and now I cant wait to see what worlds have in store for you guys"

Later that night the group was bored and thought it would be fun to do a video.

"Mad you are a dork" Jason said

"I know but we still love him anyway" Michael said

Madison, Chris, and Shawna were screaming along to Justin Bieber.

**Ohh wooaah [x3]**

**You know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

**You want my love, you want my heart**

**And we will never ever ever be apart**

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playing**

**We're just friends, what are you saying?**

**Say there's another and look right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

**And I was like...**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**For you I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we ain't together**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm going down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

**And I'm like**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**[Ludacris:]**

**Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,**

**There was nobody that compared to my baby**

**and nobody came between us or could ever come above**

**She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,**

**she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.**

**She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and**

**at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.**

**She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing**

**and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)**

**I'm gone **

"You guys are wired" Jared said

"But if you're not wired then your not grand" Vinny said

"He has a point" Madison said

"Ok guys bed time because some of you guys have a big day tomorrow" Mrs. Alamia said

"Yes mother" Madison said

The group left Shawna, Chris, and Madison's room. Shawna knew she was in for it.


End file.
